


I Miss you Daddy.....

by Violet_R_Winchester



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dean Winchester, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: Dean & Sam  had a beautiful baby girl Name Ava, After 4years a werewolf decided that it was smart to break into the bunker and kidnapp the newest member of the family both boys hunted the bastard down of course saving there baby girl. But it ended with costing Dean life, Dean Died saving his baby girl and protecting his lover, husband and brother and that's all he ever wanted to do.





	1. Chapter 1

“It's been a year daddy, I really really miss you. Dad says you're safe now.”

“In a beautiful place called Heaven, Uncle Castiel tells me about it sometimes”.

“We had your favorite dinner tonight, and I ate it all up. Even though I don't like carrots or pie that much like you do.”  
“I learned how to swim this Summer”.  
“And I can even open my eyes, when I'm under water. Can you see me? I miss you Daddy”

“It's been five years Daddy. I'm in fifth grade now”.

“I really like computers, but math is hard”.

“Dad lets me sleep in one of your Flannels”.

“I think it still smells like you. I don't need to sleep with the light on anymore. I try not to cry Daddy….” she drew in a breath letting it out as a soft huff 

‘But it still hurts. I really miss you Daddy. Can you see me?”. 

“It's been ten years Daddy. I started high school. I made the Honor Roll. I hope you're  
proud of me.” the weak smiled that appeared on her face was broken 

“I'm also on the soccer team. Can you see me on the field? sometimes I could hear you cheering for me, I started thinking about colleges.”

 

“Do you think I could be a doctor? I know you'll be with me when I walk down the aisle. I try not to be sad. But it HURTS it hurts dad as well.”

“I hope you know you're my hero. I love you so much.” tears streamed down her freckled cheeks 

“Can you see me?”

“It's been 15 years Daddy” she started, sitting in front of the gravestone 

“I'm finishing college, Stanford where dad went heh…”

“I got into med school. I really want to help people” Her voice cracked

“You've always inspired me I met a nice guy, please don't haunt him” she chuckled 

“he's really special to me”

“I think you would really like him, we talk about our life together”

“Dad says he's a lot like you, Flirty, Silly, Sweet can be a douche at times…..”

“I think of you everyday, so does dad there's never a day that goes by without him mentioning you ounce”.

“I'm still sad”

“But….” she takes a deep breath “you make me strong”

“Can you see me?”

“I miss you Daddy…”


	2. Right Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is the best uncle ever that's all u have to know 💕

She was nervous so nervous to the point she thought of backing out, she placed her hand over her chest taking deep steady breaths. “Nervous are we?” a soft voice spoke, the young girl looked over towards the door seeing her aunt/mom “mama violet” she smiled softly looking towards the women she considers a mother since she was a child “Coucou mon Coeur” Violet replied walking towards her niece holding her in place “calm down”, “I can't do this” Violet was taken back “what are you talking about baby?”

 

“This. Getting married and leave dad with the hunting”, “Ava……” the daughter of the brothers bit her bottom lip tears overwhelming her green eyes “nothing's been the same since Daddy died, dad tries to keep a strong face for me but I know he's in pain” Ava's voice was soft 

 

“Ava”

 

“I'm the only Winchester he has left…….” The tears felt heavier in her eyes “I can't do this I can't leave him, Vi!!” Ava said a choked sob escaping pass her lips Violet was quick to grab her niece and bring her into a tight hug “shhhhhh” she softly said Ava hugged her back tears burning down her freckled face “I miss him so much…..”, “me too baby, me too….but I know one thing Dean wouldn't want you to do”

 

“What's that?” 

 

“For you to regret the choices you made, your getting married for crying out loud not even the boys were able to do that” Violet whispered softly “make your daddy proud, more proud then he originally is” Ava smiled softly taking a deep breath holding onto her aunt “Alright….. For dad” 

 

**_Sometime later_ **

 

The music began as the double doors to the condo opened revealing Ava and Sam their arms linked, Ava took a shaky breath “Don't let me fall….” She whispered towards her father a soft smile crossed Sam's face “never….” Ava looked up toward her father giving him a sad smile him returning it. They face forward walking down the short flight of stairs walking down to the beach seeing the alter it felt as if she was walking for an eternity, she was scared she was nervous but isn't every girl that gets married, nervous?. The only thing she could do was think and ask ‘Can you see me?’. 

 

She knew it was stupid, stupid to ask such a question as he was in heaven probably not able to hear her 

 

‘Yes’ 

 

Her eyes slightly widen looking up seeing that she was close to the altar, her husband looking back at her with a smile his eyes shining with love she steps onto the alter holding her husband hand softly getting pulled up by him and Sam pushing her up softly “hurt her I'll shoot you” Sam strictly said making his daughter smile 

 

The ceremony began “dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this woman and man in holy mantra money”, “Do you, Ava Francesca Winchester, take Kevin Miller to be your lovely wedded husband to have and to hold for richer and for poor through sickness and health till death do you part” Gabriel asked looking towards her, she looked at Kevin who was smiling at her “No” she simply said everyone gasped

 

“Only if I get to keep my last name”, “ but--”, “Only if i get to keep my last name,” she said through gritted teeth a deadly look in her eyes 

 

“She's definitely Deans daughter” Violet smiled 

 

Kevin gulped slightly “okay”, “ good then I do” she smiled her dimples showing “and do you Kevin take--”, “I do”

 

“But--”

 

“I do” he interrupted 

 

“Alright so with the power vested in me and my asshole of a father I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride”

 

Later

 

Everyone was happy everyone was singing and dancing everyone besides one person and that was Ava, Ava stood by the water watching the water crash against the shore “you okay princess?” A voice spoke “I'm fine dad” Sam placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder “he's proud of you” Ava smiled “he is?”. “Of course, he will always be proud of you” Ava doesn't know how but she heard a flutter of wings it was low but she still managed to hear it she looks over her shoulder her green eyes landing on a man in a trench coat “Cass?”

 

“What?” Same asked Ava pointed and sam looked as well “Cass?” Ava laughed at his father “I thought he was dealing with something in heaven?”, “me too” the two Winchesters looked at each other walking across the beach towards the angel was standing straight watching them come over to him a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth “uncle Cass!” She shouted pulling the angel in a hug “my sweet little niece” he chuckled hugging her back pulling away Sam smiled at Cass the angel smiled back “what are you doing here?” They asked in sync Cass looked at them both when they did the smile became bigger “I love it when you two talk at the same time”. “Anyway I'm here to see you get married sorry that I'm late” the angel apologize, Ava, smiled “I rather you show up late than not at all”, “I brought you a present” Castiel continued Sam and Ava looked at each other “K.” Ava simply said, “wait where is it?” the daughter asked “outside”

 

“Outside?”, “ yeah by the Impala” Ava looked at Castiel confused “why would it be by the…..” Ava was cut off by her father running up the stairs “dad?” She called out watching her father run inside the condo going out the other side, Ava looked at her uncle confused only to see him with the biggest smile on his face “Cass what did you do?” Cass shook his head “nothing bad that's all you have to know” Ava raises a brow towards the angel carefully walking up the stairs going through the condo “dad?” She called out walking through the condo going over to the other door seeing her dad back facing her through the door

 

Ava carefully opens the door so she doesn't scare him “dad?” She asked placing a soft hand against Sam arm carefully walking around him looking up at him, he had a shocked look he was slightly pale “you okay dad? You look like you saw a ghost”

 

“Maybe because I am one,” a voice said, it was deep and gruff 

 

Ava's eyes widen at the voice it was the same voice that would whisper a quiet ‘good night’ to her, Ava looks over to see baby and a man leaning against her the sunlight going through them making them transparent 

 

Tears overwhelmed Avas eyes 

 

“D-Daddy” she choked her voice sounding like a child's, Dean smiled at his daughter taking in the image of her and how beautiful she looked “gonna give your old man a hug or?” Ava raced down the stairs in her heal slightly running to Dean attacking him in a tight hug Dean instantly wrapping his arms around her “Daddy!!” She yelled broken sobs leaving her mouth her body shaking she cried hard into the man's chest soaking his flannel shirt Dean rests his chin on her head closing his eyes taking a deep breath “hey baby” he whispered 

 

Ava carefully pulled away looking at him her green eyes meeting his own he still looked the same from the last time she saw him, scruffy beard messy blond brownish hair, and sweet freckles that go across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose Dean glances up a bit and smiles “thank you Cass”, Ava looked back 

 

Castle was standing next to Sam “no problem Dean” 


End file.
